Total Eclipse
225px |cost = 2 |class = Beastly |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |tribe = Environment |ability = Plants here get -1 /-1 . |flavor text = Zombies love a good eclipse. They usually celebrate by eating Plants. And brains.}} Total Eclipse is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability gives all plants in it, including those played before it, -1 /-1 . This ability persists until Total Eclipse is overridden by another environment. Origins It is based on a solar eclipse, a natural phenomenon that occurs when the moon blocks off the sun's light and prevents it from reaching the Earth. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Environment *'Ability:' Plants here get -1 /-1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Zombies love a good eclipse. They usually celebrate by eating Plants. And brains. Strategy With An alternate way to weaken plants from Pied Piper, Total Eclipse can weaken or even stop most rushes in the early rounds. Unlike Pied Piper, however, Total Eclipse can be played during the Zombie Tricks phase without your opponent knowing. Late-game, this can be used as a support for defeating stronger plants or as a cheap way to activate Moonwalker's ability, though only Immorticia can use this combo normally. Total Eclipse's ability also takes priority over "When played" abilities (minus the ones that heal), so you can catch an opponent off guard when they do not know this mechanic. This means plants with 1 and a "When played" ability like Grow-Shroom and Tough Beets will be immediately destroyed without their ability taking effect if played in Total Eclipse's lane. Of course, this will not work if you play Total Eclipse after the plant has been played, but this should be useful if you cover the ground lanes with this environment. Against If you notice that you have weak plants in the early round and your opponent passes their turn, be careful as they might play this environment to destroy or stop your plants. While this environment is on the field, do not play any plants with 1 in it, as they will get destroyed instantly and their abilities won't activate. If you need to play these plants, simply play them on other lanes. You can also use the health loss to your advantage with Pear Cub, because it will get destroyed and turns into a Grizzly Pear, although her stats will also be lowered. However, you can use cards like Gardening Gloves or Ensign Uproot to move Grizzly Pear to another lane. You can also use or in this environment if you need to get rid of a zombie there with 3 or less, for it will be destroyed and do 3 damage immediately. If this environment is causing a lot of issues for your plays, play another environment to remove it. Gallery TotalEclipseStat.jpg|Total Eclipse's statistics totaleclipsecard.jpg|Total Eclipse's card Stinky_Mist.png|Total Eclipse's sprites IMG_4003.png|Total Eclipse being played IMG_4002.png|Total Eclipse lane on the field StinkyMistCardImage.png|Total Eclipse's card image Screenshot 20170622-203532.jpg|Three Total Eclipse lanes on the ground Total Eclipse on Daily Challenge background.png|Total Eclipse on the background of the battlefield of the July 18th, 2017 Daily Challenge TotalEclipseGlitch.jpg|Total Eclipse glitch (faded black) TotalEclipseGlitch2.jpg|Total Eclipse glitch (completely black) Trivia *The face on the moon resembles the moon with Dr. Zomboss' face that appears several times in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **The lunar eclipse is also similar to the lunar eclipse that happens if the zombies win on the map Moon Base Z in Garden Warfare 2, the same moon that is always shown to have a zombie face (sometimes the face of Dr. Zomboss, like in this card, and sometimes the face of a regular zombie). *When a plant is destroyed on Total Eclipse, it will further receive -1 /-1 . This is most likely a glitch.